The present invention relates to a flow-through filter medium product and more particularly to a unique and novel unified filter medium, border frame therefore and method of assembling the novel filter medium to the border frame to assure a sturdy and stable unit filter arrangement for efficient treatment of a high velocity fluid stream.
It has been long known to utilize thermoplastic, melt blown materials for filtration purposes, attention being directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,235, issued to C. B. Hassenboehler, Jr. et al on Jul. 2, 1996, which utilizes such an arrangement in the manufacturing of cigarette filters. Attention is further directed to the heat bonding arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,041, issued to G. K. Buerger et al on Jul. 29, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,735, issued to D. G. Midkiff et al on Jan. 20, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,318, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi on Dec. 12, 2000; and, to U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,653, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi et al on Jul. 3, 2001. In addition to the heat bondable filter medium set forth in each of these aforementioned patents, attention also is directed to the border frame support units and manufacturing processes disclosed in certain of these aforementioned patents.
Recognizing the broad features of the prior art as taught by the prior art, the present invention provides an efficient, economical, and, straight forward structure for a unique filter medium with compressed edges which enhances both binding assembly and subsequent filtration efficiency. The present invention further provides a unique and compatible unified border frame member to cooperatively receive and support such novel filter medium of the present invention and which also enhances filter unit assembly sealing operations. In addition, the present invention provides a unique and novel unified assembly arrangement requiring a minimum of efficient and economical steps to sealingly join the novel filter medium and novel border frame member to produce an efficient, sturdy and stable filter unit, capable of ready installation for the filter treatment of high velocity fluid streams.
Various other features of the structural arrangement of the novel edge treated filter medium, novel support border frame therefore and the novel method, all as disclosed in a unified manner herein, will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.